Web cams are in widespread usage among computer users. A problem exists in that a typical web cam sees only a limited field of vision. If a computer user moves of frame, either part of or the entire user is omitted from web cam view. The present apparatus provides a means for automatic web cam coverage and further communication with a user who moves while using a computer web cam.